blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tow Truck Tough/Gallery/2
Rescuing pandas S3E15 Blaze driving by a river.png S3E15 Blaze "We've gotta find".png S3E15 Gabby spots something.png S3E15 Wood bridge ahead.png S3E15 Panda family crossing the bridge.png S3E15 Pandas crossing steadily.png S3E15 Bridge starts to shake.png S3E15 Pandas don't feel steady.png S3E15 Daddy panda nervous.png S3E15 Bridge breaks under daddy panda.png S3E15 Mommy and baby pandas worried.png S3E15 Bridge breaks under mommy panda.png S3E15 Bridge breaks under baby panda.png S3E15 Daddy panda carried away.png S3E15 Mommy panda carried away.png S3E15 Panda family floating away on the river.png S3E15 Blaze "Come on, Tow Truck Team!".png S3E15 Blaze passes rocks.png S3E15 Blaze spots the first panda.png S3E15 Baby panda calling for help.png S3E15 Blaze "Let's use our tow truck".png S3E15 Blaze launching his hook.png S3E15 Hook flying to the baby panda.png S3E15 Baby panda hooked up.png S3E15 Now pull.png S3E15 Blaze trying to pull.png S3E15 Winch doesn't turn.png S3E15 The water is too strong.png S3E15 Baby panda freaking out.png S3E15 Gabby reaching for her tablet.png|I know what we need to make it turn. S3E15 We need torque.png|We need torque. S3E15 Diagram of winch's torque.png S3E15 Diagram of tow truck pulling panda.png S3E15 Our torque needs to be 5.png S3E15 Torque starts at 1.png S3E15 Torque gets to 2.png S3E15 Torque gets to 3.png S3E15 Torque gets to 4.png S3E15 Torque at 5.png S3E15 Blaze pulls the baby panda in.png S3E15 Baby panda pulled to safety.png S3E15 Baby panda jumps to land.png S3E15 Baby panda snuggles Blaze affectionately.png S3E15 AJ "Now let's go rescue".png S3E15 Blaze passes another rock.png S3E15 Blaze sees another panda.png S3E15 Mommy panda spotted.png S3E15 Blaze launches his hook again.png S3E15 Hook flying to the mommy panda.png S3E15 Mommy panda hooked up.png S3E15 AJ "Reel her in".png S3E15 We need to increase our torque to 7.png S3E15 Torque resets to 1.png S3E15 Torque goes to 2.png S3E15 Torque goes to 3.png S3E15 Torque goes to 4.png S3E15 Torque goes to 5.png S3E15 Torque goes to 6.png S3E15 Torque reaches 7.png S3E15 Blaze pulls the mommy panda in.png S3E15 Mommy panda pulled to safety.png S3E15 Mommy and baby pandas embrace.png S3E15 Gabby says there's one panda left.png S3E15 Gabby pointing toward the daddy panda.png S3E15 Daddy panda spotted.png S3E15 Daddy panda still floating away.png S3E15 Daddy panda in peril.png S3E15 Waterfall ahead.png S3E15 Blaze "I've got you, panda bear!".png S3E15 Pandas watching Blaze pass them.png S3E15 Blaze jumping a hump in the grass.png S3E15 Blaze launches his hook yet again.png S3E15 Hook flying to the daddy panda.png S3E15 Daddy panda hooked up.png S3E15 Our torque must be 9.png S3E15 Torque returns to 1 yet again.png S3E15 Torque increases to 2.png S3E15 Torque increases to 3.png S3E15 Torque increases to 4.png S3E15 Torque increases to 5.png S3E15 Torque increases to 6.png S3E15 Torque increases to 7.png S3E15 Torque increases to 8.png S3E15 Torque increased to 9.png S3E15 Blaze pulls the daddy panda in.png S3E15 Panda family reunited.png S3E15 Pandas thanking Blaze.png S3E15 What about the broken bridge.png|"But guys, what're we gonna do about the broken bridge?" S3E15 Gabby "I can fix that".png|"I can fix that." Torque! S3E15 Blaze returns to the bridge with new boards.png S3E15 Blaze holds up the new boards.png S3E15 Torque on Blaze's winch.png S3E15 Blaze swings the boards.png S3E15 Boards fly into place.png S3E15 AJ gives Gabby the signal.png S3E15 Gabby swings on Blaze's hook.png S3E15 Gabby starts fixing the bridge.png S3E15 Torque on Gabby's wrench.png S3E15 Gabby gets back on Blaze.png S3E15 Blaze crosses the bridge.png S3E15 Joe and Gus fishing.png S3E15 Joe and Gus wave to Blaze.png S3E15 Gus reeling it in.png S3E15 Torque on Gus's reel.png S3E15 Gus caught a boot.png S3E15 Blaze drives through a field.png S3E15 Blaze slips through a trench.png S3E15 Blaze makes it through.png S3E15 Torque on Blaze's steering wheel.png S3E15 Blaze doing a donut.png S3E15 Blaze drives through the jungle.png S3E15 Blaze jumps off a cliff.png S3E15 Blaze lands in mud.png S3E15 Blaze stuck in the mud.png S3E15 Torque on Blaze's tire.png S3E15 Blaze starts pulling himself free.png S3E15 Blaze jumps out of the mud.png S3E15 Blaze drives on.png Tow Truck Crusher, part 1 S3E15 Crusher and Pickle exit the garage.png S3E15 Pickle circling around Crusher.png S3E15 Pickle imitating Blaze.png S3E15 Pickle excitedly talking about Blaze.png S3E15 Pickle "That was great".png S3E15 Crusher bets he can be better.png S3E15 Pickle "Crusher the tow truck?".png S3E15 Crusher getting an idea.png S3E15 Crusher about to unload his bag.png S3E15 Crusher's bag unloads some parts.png S3E15 Parts assemble.png S3E15 Crusher's tow truck crane.png S3E15 Tow Truck Crusher.png S3E15 Pickle raises his tire.png S3E15 Pickle explains the scenario.png S3E15 Pickle going into position.png S3E15 Pickle pretends to break down.png S3E15 Pickle wears a cowboy hat.png S3E15 Pickle acting out.png S3E15 Crusher prepares to hook up to Pickle.png S3E15 Crusher's hook launched.png S3E15 Hook misses Pickle.png S3E15 Basket of cheese hooked up.png S3E15 Pickle "That's not me you're towing".png S3E15 Crusher being oblivious.png S3E15 Cheese splats all over Crusher.png S3E15 Crusher flees.png Calling Stripes S3E15 Blaze in the jungle.png S3E15 Blaze does another flip.png S3E15 Gabby "Nice driving, Blaze".png|"Nice driving, Blaze." S3E15 AJ decides to call Stripes.png|"Hey. Let's give Stripes a call to see how he's doing." S3E15 Stripes trying to climb back up.png S3E15 Stripes reporting his problem.png S3E15 Stripes struggles.png S3E15 Stripes falls back.png S3E15 Gabby tells Stripes not to worry.png S3E15 AJ "We've gotta hurry".png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Tow Truck Team to the rescue!" 2.png S3E15 Blaze keeps driving.png S3E15 Blaze enters a cave.png The cave of slime S3E15 Blaze and AJ inside a cave of slime.png S3E15 Slime bubbling under Blaze.png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby notice the slime.png|"Yeesh! What is that stuff?" S3E15 Blaze looking at the slime.png|"Looks like this cave is full of slime." S3E15 Slime all over the place.png|EWWWWW!!! S3E15 Gabby tells Blaze to watch out.png S3E15 That was close.png S3E15 Unfinished track.png S3E15 How will we cross.png S3E15 Blaze "Hey, check it out".png S3E15 Blaze sweeps the dirt away.png S3E15 Blaze reveals buttons.png|Buttons! S3E15 The buttons can make track.png S3E15 Help find the right button.png S3E15 Button choices.png S3E15 Straight button works.png S3E15 Blaze "Yeah!".png S3E15 Blaze pushes the straight button.png S3E15 Straight track comes out of slime.png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "It worked".png S3E15 Blaze crosses the slime safely.png S3E15 The road stops again.png S3E15 More buttons.png S3E15 A curved piece will work.png S3E15 Blaze pushes the curved button.png S3E15 Curved track comes out of slime.png S3E15 Blaze "Come on, Tow Truck Team!" 2.png S3E15 Gabby points ahead.png S3E15 Last dead end.png S3E15 There's the exit.png S3E15 AJ "But to get there".png S3E15 Last button choices.png S3E15 Final gap.png S3E15 Blaze pushes the zigzag button.png S3E15 Zigzag track comes out of slime.png S3E15 Blaze "Great work, everybody".png S3E15 Blaze "Now let's hurry".png S3E15 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Tow Truck Team to the rescue!" 3.png.png S3E15 Blaze hurrying to the exit.png S3E15 Blaze makes it out of the cave.png S3E15 Blaze continues through the jungle.png To return to the Tow Truck Tough episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries